In such prior U.S. patent application there is disclosed a versatile space dividing system which is manufactured and marketed by SunarHauserman of Cleveland, Ohio under the trademark RACE.
The system comprises a series of beams mounted on height adjustable legs. The beams may be connected to the legs at 45' increments and some beams are provided with a midpoint specially designed connection which may optionally be used. Further such beams include two enclosed wire raceways on the top thereof which is substantially at work surface height. Furniture and other components may be supported from the beam by mounting brackets at substantially any point therealong. However, a beam itself can only be connected to a specially engineered midpoint connection of another beam.
Also, one of the more common items of furniture utilized with the system is known as a bullet top or work surface which is supported at its inner end in cantilever fashion from the beam and its outer end on a single leg or pedestal. For larger work surfaces such as larger desks or conference tables, additional support is desirable.